


Textual relations

by Loth_rat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight cyberstalking, Slight promiscuity shaming, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vivid sex fantasies, sexy daydreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loth_rat/pseuds/Loth_rat
Summary: Ben Solo and Rey Kanobi have been friends since forever. But when Ben accidentally sends Rey a dick-pic their relationship moves to a whole new level...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Textual relations

It all started with an accidental dick-pic text that Ben sent the night before. 

But now Rey can't get Ben's cock out of her mind. It is by far the biggest she's seen, and she's seen her fair share. Would it be so wrong to try and elevate their relationship to friends with benefits? They've been best friends since third grade and always been a bit flirty. Both of them have had a number of flings over the years, but never anything serious. Surely their friendship could withstand a little friendly fornication. Even if she secretly wanted more. Right...?

Not that she's playing dirty or anything, but Rey changes into her most revealing satin pajamas. With no bra. Game on. She's just finishing their pizza order on her phone when she hears Ben's key in the lock. 

"Rey, I'm here. I brought drinks." Ben's large frame pushes through the door of the apartment carrying a paper bag, coming face to face with Rey's scantily clad legs and derriere as she leans over the counter typing into her phone. "Hey kid" he says as he sets down the bag to give her a side hug "I didn't know it was PJ and pie night or I would've brought my PJs too." Ben is wearing a tight tee that just hints at the eight pack and some fitted jeans she knows from past experience highlight his tight ass. She's pretty sure she caught him checking her out too. 

"I thought you sleep in the buff Ben." Rey flashes him a million watt smile before reaching into the bag to pull out some beer. "Although, feel free to strip into something more comfortable if you'd like. Give me more to think about when I'm alone at night."

"You're an absolute terror, you know that right?" Ben plants a kiss against the side of her head, arm wrapped around her waist. He rumbles something about having left a pair of sweats at her apartment at some other time, but she doesn't hear him. Her head fills with a sudden fantasy of him moving his lips to her neck and his hands to her hips, pulling her body against his own. His cock hard against her stomach as she traces the firm lines of his chest under his shirt, her hands sliding lower to unbutton his jeans. 

"Earth to Rey" Ben's lips are just above her ear. "You coming back to me here? What movie are we watching tonight, miss hot pants?" Ben pulls back to look at her and Rey jolts out of her daydream with a faint blush on her cheeks. 

"Here, let's see what's on Netflix" she offers and steps away. She doesn't notice the slight bulge in his pants. They end up cuddled together on her couch sharing a mushroom and pepperoni pizza, Ben changed into his aforementioned sweats. Later with Rey's head in Ben's lap and his large fingers carding through her hair all of her nefarious intentions are forgotten as she drifts off to sleep. She wakes some time well after midnight, her head still in Ben's lap, feeling his stiff member against her cheek and hand. His eyes glued to the mounds of her breasts and hard nipples beneath her camisole. With barely a second thought she runs a hand gently along its length, soliciting a moan from her best friend. She manages to get several minutes of an over-the-pants hand job in, but when she moves to release his cock from the constraint of his sweats to take him in her mouth Ben stops her. 

"Rey, we shouldn't."

"Ben, tell me you don't want this too"

"Your friendship is too important to me" He can't meet her eyes as he leans down to plant a kiss on her brow. Rey stifles a groan as he abruptly slides out from under her. "It's late. I probably should be heading home."

"Sure thing, Kylo Ren" Rey can't keep a bitter tinge from bleeding into the words she means to be teasing, the sting of rejection stabbing in her heart as he slips out the door. She imagines he messages one of his girlfriends on Tinder, some girl with large breasts and a tiny waist. Some girl he lets take his cock in her hands, in her mouth, in her cunt. He pounds her mercilessly, bringing her orgasm screaming from her lips as he shoots his seed deep between her legs. 

Rey's breaths come more quickly and her heart is beating hard as her fingers move in short rapid motions over her clit. Her other hand slides back and forth within her, fingers curling as she imagines what Ben's length and girth feel like. When she comes it is hard but she has tears in her eyes. 

....

The next day she wakes to several messages from Ben.

  
  


She leaves him on read. She's still hurt. Why is she not good enough to hook up with? She decides to go on Tinder and do some sleuthing. (Can you find someone on Tinder if you have their number? Yes, yes you can). She's not surprised to see his profile under the pseudonym 'Kylo Ren.' And, as it turns out, Kylo Ren's profile makes him look like a man-whore. It states that he's only interested in casual hook ups. One of his profile pics is even his most recent negative STI tests. Somehow, this makes Ben's rejection and friend-zoning from the night before all the more painful. And sometimes when Rey is hurting she makes impulsive decisions. So she makes a Tinder account under the name Kiara. With no pictures of her face that would give her identity away (but several provocative ones to make up for it). And then she swipes left until she finds him again, then swipes right. She matches with him hours later. 

Matching with Ben is like probing an open wound to see how deep it goes into her flesh. Rey can't help herself. She finds out quickly as they discuss their boundaries that he's secretly in love with someone he "has no chance with." Haha, she knows how that feels. He wants to fuck her from behind. And he might accidentally call her by a different name, if that's a deal breaker. She guesses it's not. They sext quite a bit over the next few days - Rey uses a fake number. She comes several times touching herself as she looks at his pictures, moaning his name. Thinking about his promises to finger fuck her until her legs are slick with cum, then bathe her cunt with his tongue until she screams. Thinking about how she'd like to take his hard cock in her mouth and draw him deep into her throat until he loses control. Thinking about how she'd like to tease a new erection out of him and then climb into his lap, still fully clothed, shove her panties aside and rut on him until they are both thoroughly wrecked. 

She thinks he enjoys these dirty conversations too, even if she is pretending to be someone else. Sadness and guilt are chasers to her orgasms. She toys with the idea of actually asking him to meet up just to see what would happen, but doesn't have the courage. 

...

Several days later Ben tries to reach out to her, the real her, again. 

  


Rey is in sweats and a tee, her hair is mess, and she's sitting at her kitchen counter eating from a pint of ice cream 

when Ben let's himself in. He surprises her - he's carrying a bouquet of flowers, what's that about? 

"Rey, sweetheart" His arms wrap around her from behind and he buries his face in her hair. Her breath catches in her throat as she feels tear drops run down her cheeks; she turns to bury her face in Ben's chest. She means to be strong, to tell him she needs time and space, but damn if actually having him here isn't making her second guess herself. She's just a masochist perhaps. After almost a minute of sniveling in his embrace she pulls back to look up at him. His eyes are red rimmed and he has dark shadows beneath them. Ben brushes her hair from her face and draws a ragged breath to collect himself. 

"Rey, " A single tear traces down his cheek and he brushes it back roughly with his palm. "Please don't take what happened the other night to mean that I don't find you absolutely the most gorgeous and attractive woman in existence. Because you are."

Rey tries to look away, but he catches her chin and forces her to meet his gaze. "I know you don't believe me - I screwed up. But you need to know that you haunt my dreams, you're all I can think about. Rey, I'm so scared and I don't want to lose you. I thought that I could..."

Unable to find the right words, Ben grinds his teeth in frustration and pushes his hair back, letting go of her chin. Rey sighs and starts to pull back and look away again. 

"No" she hears Ben whisper, and in the next second his lips crash into hers, warm, wet, and hungry. She meets him in the kiss, deepening in it, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth and stroking his own. His right hand comes up behind her head, cupping her, while his left slips down below her waist, first to her hip, then inside her sweats to her ass. Her lips travel away from his and down his neck; Ben lets out a deep moan and presses their bodies roughly together so that she can feel the full length of his erection. 

"Rey, I have wanted you for so long, you have no idea." Ben groans as she sucks and nips a path to his collarbone. "I almost couldn't hold myself back three days ago, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to today." Rey slows her ministrations and looks up at him, confused, and Ben takes the opportunity to untangle their bodies. 

"Sweetheart, I don't just want some one night stand with you, or to be friends with benefits. You're my best friend. I care about you- I'm in love with you. My heart is breaking thinking you just want a hookup." He starts to pull her back in for another kiss but now it's Rey's turn to pull away. 

"I don't believe you. Ben, I've seen your Tinder profile. You're all about one night stand. And I know you're still using it. Hell, I know you're still sexting..."

Ben interrupts her "yes, with you, Reyna. Just you. That inopportune photo I sent to you when I was drunk was the first time I'd tried to hook up with anyone in months, and after our conversation I wasn't up for resending it to its intended recipient... "

Rey pushes against his chest firmly, starting to get angry. "Ben, I know you're a playboy and I would've accepted that you'd been banging all sorts of chicks not half a week ago when we had our movie night, but don't lie to me and tell me it's been months and that you're pining for me. Hell, you were sexting just last night on Tinder..."

"Sweetheart," a hint of amusement tingles his voice "that was with you. " He puts a finger to her lips so he can finish his explanation. "You have a birthmark below your right breast. I've seen it hundreds of times when we've gone swimming. I've known it was you since I first saw your profile." Rey's expression is shocked as he continues. "I usually go on Tinder after we hang out or text to try and shake you from my mind, but two days ago I found you. I couldn't help myself." Rey is slightly mollified, but Ben isn't done. He pulls his phone from his back pocket and opens Tinder for her to see, scrolling through all his activity over the past several months. It looks like although he's been swiping enough to find her profile he hasn't done much else. Actually, it looks like he's had less casual sex than she has over the past year.

"Reyna, I may be horny as hell, but believe me when I say I haven't had eyes for any woman besides you in quite some time. I've just been too scared to do anything about it." Ben gulped. 

"And if you weren't so afraid what would you do Benji?" She looked up at him with faux innocent eyes, pulling herself back into him. 

"Sweetheart, I think you already know." He slides his left hand back into her sweats to cup her behind as his lips catch hers again. Her heart beats loudly in her ears as he presses her back against the counter. His right hand sneaks under her shirt to paw her breast and he momentarily breaks their kiss to growl "been thinking about these sexy tits since you teased me with those pajamas." He plays with her nipple between his finger tips, eliciting a gasp from her. His lips have moved away from her own and Ben finds the pulse point of her slender neck. His gentle suckles and licks become more insistent, pulling a moan from Rey's lips.

Rey's own hands had been kneading Ben's ass, but she slides one around to the front of his jeans. Trembling, she unfastened the button and slips her hand beneath his briefs, grasping his thick staff in her palm and fingers. 

"Rey" he groans as she strokes him roughly. The hand he has been palming her rear with slides a little further down and she is surprised when his fingers begin to tease her cunt from behind. She manages to shimmy her sweats lower with the friction between their bodies and is rewarded as Ben plunges a thick digit into her slick hot void. She bucks against him, a soft moan escaping her lips as he adds a second finger, then a third. 

"Reyna, sweetheart, you're such a good girl. I can feel how wet you are for me. Your panties are drenched" Ben growls. She remembers his promise to fuck her with his fingers until her legs are slick with cum and moans as his fingertips find her g-spot. He grinds against her hips, granting her the friction against her clit that she's been desperate for. She lets out a small breathy groan as he begins to pump his fingers in and out of her. "God Ben, I'm going to come." 

"Let go Reyna, come for me sweetie" he whispers, and at once she can't hold back any more. Her walls flutter against him and clench; she moans loudly as her orgasm drenches her panties, legs and pants. 

"Oops" Ben teased her softly, "You've made a little mess. Let me help clean you up." He tugs her sweats down from her hips and thighs, pushing her drenched panties aside. He kneels before her and laps up her juices with his tongue, sucking on her lips and teasing her clit. "Ben" she writhes against his mouth. "God, Ben, I want your cock inside me. Please." 

Ben chuckles against her and pulls away briefly. "So greedy little one. I'm not done with you yet." Then he dives back between her legs to continue her torment. It doesn't take long before she trembles with her second climax, legs shaking with the effort of staying upright. She fists his black hair. 

"Ben, I want to suck you off. Take that massive cock deep in my mouth and let you fuck my throat until you lose control. I want to taste you and swallow your come." Unlike her last plea this seems to have more effect. Ben stands up from the floor before her and scoops her up in a swift motion. Her pants lay forgotten on the floor as he carries her past her couch and into her bedroom. Her mouth finds his and she savors the taste of her come on his lips. Her tongue swirls against his as he pushes her onto the bed, grinding his hardness against her. 

"Off" she demands, tugging down his jeans. Ben obliges, pulling his briefs off as well and rolling them both over so that she's on top. She slides down between his legs, finding him hard and ready. She licks a teasing line along his shaft, pausing to sample the precum smeared along his tip. His head slides into her mouth with a small pop and she swirls her tongue around it while she sucks, her hands pumping along his shaft. 

"Fuck" he exclaims, fingers carding her hair as he tries to restrain himself from grasping the back of her head and thrusting into her. "Mmmm" she hums in agreement, allowing more and more of his cock to slide in and out of her mouth with each stroke. 

"Rey, I..." Ben loses his train of thought as she manages to swallow all but the last inch of his throbbing phallus into her throat. A groan and some unintelligible words escape his lips as she continues moving around him. She consumes the last hard inch of his member and swallows, her head bobbing while her tongue massages the pulsing veins along his underside. Ben can't hold back any longer and begins to buck against her mouth, his fingers grasping the back of her head. Seconds later, Rey feels the sticky heat of his spend filling the back of her throat as primitive grunts sound in his chest.

He carefully releases her head and hair, but she surprises him by continuing to milk him for another minute, gradually making her strokes more shallow until only his head remains. With one last swirl of her tongue she gently releases him. She crawls up Ben's body, draping herself over him. Rey pushes his shirt out of her way so she can rest her face against his bare skin for a moment. Taking the hint, Ben struggles briefly to pull the shirt overhead before bringing his arms back to rest around her back and butt. 

Gentle caresses tease against her skin and Rey returns them along Ben's lower abdomen and hips. She hears a sharp intake of breath as her hand grazes his cock, and notes with some interest that he is still mostly hard. Warmth and moisture immediately flood between her legs. 

"Ben Solo, are you holding out on me?" She asks in a breathy whisper, taking him in her hand again. He pulls her up for a kiss, intertwining their legs as he twists his tongue around hers. She spreads her legs around his waist, delighting in the feeling of his stiff member separated from her cunt only by the lace of her panties. 

"Sweetheart, please stop teasing me" Ben moans against her face as she grinds against him. He reaches down to push her panties aside and fingers her wet entrance for a moment before withdrawing. Rey locks lips with him again, but she reaches down to rub him with her palm reassuringly. After a few strokes, she guides him gently to stroke his head against her inner folds. She teases him with her entrance until it elicits a groan of frustration from Ben, then, in one swift motion, sinks fully onto him with a moan of pleasure as he fills her completely. 

"Rey" he whispers. Their eyes meet and the moment seems to stretch into eternity. "I feel it too" she whispers back. Eyes still locked with each other, they slowly begin to move again. There is an intense feeling of rightness blossoming in her chest, and suddenly she's not connected enough, he's not sheathed deep enough, and they're not moving fast enough. Ben seems to have the same thoughts as he begins to thrust in her aggressively, hands griping her thighs to urge her onward as she ruts into him desperately. She can feel his cock bottoming out at every thrust, feel the delicious stretch of her body around him, feel his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit. She bucks faster against him, wanting to wreck him and be thoroughly debauched. Her breath is coming in pants, Ben vocalizing unintelligible praise mixed with explicatives, she knows they won't last much longer. She can feel her orgasm building, a slick pool of sweat and her desire between their bodies. She clenches hard with their next thrust and it's enough to push her over the edge. She's seeing stars, feeling heat exploding between her thighs, and as she hits her climax, Rey can't help the words she gasps out. "Ben, I love you."

Ben orgasms seconds behind her, loud moans of pleasure mingling with her own. He taking a few seconds to catch his breath before he can whisper back. "I know. Sweetheart, I love you too."

It is some time later, when their breathing and heart rates return to normal. Rey is curled against Ben's bare chest. "That wasn't quite how I had envisioned this evening going" Ben chuckles, arm wrapped around her.

"So what was the plan then?" Rey asks, curious. 

"I meant to take you out to dinner, romance you, _then_ seduce you." Ben flashes her a self-conscious smile. 

"Well, you succeeded on that last point. Very effectively," Rey says with a giggle, running an admiring hand over his chest and chiseled abs before sneaking lower. 

Smirking, Ben rolls on his side, arm pinning her against the bed. "Well in that case, sweetheart, perhaps I should do it again. Are you ready for round two?"


End file.
